Pleakley
Wendy Pleakley is the father/"uncle"/"aunt" of Pipien W. Frog. Pleakley is a Plorgonarian and a former agent of the Galactic Federation who prides himself on his knowledge of Earth (as inaccurate as it might be). Canon Information After the escape of Experiment 626, Pleakley was assigned by the Grand Councilwoman to retrieve the experiment alongside the experiment's creator, Dr. Jumba Jookiba. Mostly, Pleakley was there to keep Jumba in check, making sure that the latter did not harm any humans (like the human family Pelekai family that consisted of Lilo and her sister Nani that had adopted a disguised Experiment 626). Unfortunately, due to taking too long and "testing" the Grand Councilwoman's patience, Pleakley and Jumba were both fired, which left Pleakley devastated and Jumba overjoyed. After an incident involving Gantu (who by the current DM story is a former captain of the guard), Experiment 626, now known as Stitch, was sentenced to life in exile on Earth in the care of the Pelekai family (which was now under the protection of the Galactic Federation). Pleakley and Jumba were also left behind and currently live with Stitch and Lilo and Nani Pelekai. Deadly Mistakes Marvin the Martian and Pleakley first met when the latter was still under employment as an agent for the Galactic Federation. The two bonded over their shared interest of Earth, though for different reasons. While Pleakley wanted to study and protect it, Marvin wanted to blow it up because it obstructed his view of Venus. Pleakley has tried to talk Marvin out of that multiple times. Despite the aforementioned "blowing up Earth" thing, the two became friends and kept in touch. That is, of course, until Pleakley was assigned to go to Earth to capture Experiment 626 along with Dr. Jumba Jookiba. To be completely honest, Pleakley was terrified of Jumba when they first met. As the mission went on, they got on each other's nerves often. But after both were left on Earth indefinitely, they started to try and fit in more with the 'ohana that is Stitch (Experiment 626's new name), Lilo Pelekai, her sister Nani, and each other. Over time, they grew close, becoming roommates and best friends and even acting like they were married as part of their Earth disguises. And then came the moments when it was hard to separate the act from the reality of their relationship. Were they actually a couple? Were they not? If so, exactly how deep were they willing to take their relationship? These questions and more were what both roommates both wanted and were terrified to ask the other. (Though maybe that was just Pleakley.) wip Relationship to Child Pleakley helped Jumba create Pipien for Marvin and Michigan. Pleakley was also the one who was accidentally responsible for Pipien's DNA to also contain his and Jumba's DNA. But can you blame him? Which labelled tubes of DNA was he supposed to pick up? There's surprisingly a lot on that ship. Including his own. And Jumba's. Despite the major argument that was caused following that revelation, Pleakley thinks that Pipien is adorable and charming in his own right. The Plorgonarian is happy to be called their "uncle" or "aunt". Pleakley still have mixed feelings about being the partial namesake of Pipien, though. He respects Marvin and Michigan's choice of naming the little guy, but why "Wendy" as a middle name? Neither he nor Pipien seem to be the "brave warrior" type, thank you very much. Relationships Jumba Jookiba Reluctant partners turned roommates turned best friends turned practically a married couple. There's no denying that the chemistry is there. Marvin the Martian Pleakley's old colleague turned planetary neighbor. They still have occasional spats about the Earth and what's important about it, but they're decent-enough friends. Michigan J. Frog Pleakley has no strong feelings about the frog either way, but he is impressed about Michigan's ability to sing (and has added that into his research notes about Earth frogs in general). Trivia * Pleakley's official wiki page Category:Parents